


Mejores enemigos

by NeoMarauder_Prongs54



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Birthday, Christmas, Denial, Drunk Harry, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Quidditch, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, UST.
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoMarauder_Prongs54/pseuds/NeoMarauder_Prongs54
Summary: Draco y Harry siempre han sido enemigos. Es todo lo que saben. Pero luego Harry empieza a actuar como si le gustara Draco, para la sorpresa y horror de Draco.  Peor aún, Draco lentamente descubre que no se siente tan asqueado por la presencia de Harry como siempre le gustó pensar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mejores enemigos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724160) by [Augustus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus). 



> Notas de la autora: Esta historia empezó en el 2002 y, hasta hace poco, estaba descontinuada en 2004. En esa época, era una serie de historias bajo este nombre el cual fue estropeado por problemas de continuidad y una fase terriblemente verbosa que atravesé en el 2003. Por el tiempo, era – y se mantiene- canon hasta el cáliz de Fuego. Mejores enemigos es mi bebe y deje de escribir por miedo de arruinarlo, pero a lo largo de los años me ha estado molestando que la mayor parte de la historia no este escrita. Cada vez que recibía comentarios de un lector gentil pidiendo más, deseaba poder escribirlo, pero solo recientemente decidí que debía hacerlo. Después de todo, no podía arruinar mas la historia al terminarla que dejarla incompleta.   
> Esta versión de novela ha sido editada genialmente para la continuidad y el estilo, pero lo deje como una pieza de canon alternativo porque actualizarlo a Las Reliquia de la Muerte lo convertiría en algo que no es. Mucho de los capítulos han sido escritos nuevamente, pero trate de mantener igual el sentimiento del escrito. Lo he etiquetado como menor de edad para estar seguros, pero los personajes tienen diecisiete, o cual los convierte en magos adultos y encima de la edad de consentimiento en la Gran Bretaña Muggle.   
> Gracias a todas las personas que a lo largo de catorce años han querido leer más. Esto es para ustedes.   
> Notas de la traductora: Encontré esta historia mas o menos en la época que ella dice que empezó todo. Después de revisar que traducciones tenía pendiente encontré este fanfic. Tuve que leerlo nuevamente porque lo recordaba diferente y al ver la nota que dejó, entendí el porqué. Espero lo disfruten mucho, así como lo hice yo.

La guerra se luchó y se perdió en el verano que sucedió a mi sexto año en Hogwarts. La fecha nos sorprendió a todos, mientras el Señor Oscuro parecía sincronizar sus asaltos al final de cada año escolar. Dumbledore, como el gran tonto que era, se había escuchado decirles a los padres que no tenían nada que temer hasta que presentáramos nuestros EXTASIS. Al final, sin embargo, el momento había sido decidido por el Señor Oscuro y no por el inicio de los exámenes finales de Harry Potter.   
Mi padre estaba en el medio de la batalla cuando todo termino. Encontró la ocasión bastante decepcionante, ya que había predicho un cambio vicioso de maldiciones que llevarían al cumplimiento eventual o destrucción de la famosa profecía. Sin embargo, el clímax había sido una imperdonable silenciosa de parte de Potter y la completa obliteración del Señor Oscuro. Fue mucho más fácil de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado- al menos lo fue para quienes no habían sido llenados de maleficios o habían sido privados de un ser querido en la batalla.   
Después de la guerra, la mayoría de los magos y brujas volvieron a su vida normal. Había algunas represalias para quienes habían luchado al lado del Señor Oscuro. En la guerra, nadie podía evitar la culpa. Muchas personas habían muerto las semanas anteriores durante el combate y había manos con sangre en ambos lados del conflicto. Era más fácil, después de todo, ignorar las fallas de los otros que admitir las fallas propias.   
Potter permaneció como un héroe o un villano dependiendo de la perspectiva. La guerra resulto rentable para mi padre, el cual no se había inclinado a llorar por la pérdida de un líder cuyas ideas compartía, pero cuyo dominio despreciaba. Usamos túnicas negras para los funerales de Ernest Parkinson y Darius Nott, así como nuestras contrapartes despedían a sus propias familias y amigos. La guerra hizo pocos cambios en los demás o en las cosas. Pasó y luego se fue. Era la naturaleza humana la que le daba forma a la guerra y nunca del sentido contrario.  
A veces, un inicio era difícil de identificar, revelado solo por el paso del tiempo y el desarrollo de los eventos. Había momentos brillantes que te atrapaban y te ataban con posibilidades y habían revelaciones que te dejaban exhausto, confundido y dubitativo de tu existencia. Al final, solo había un verdadero inicio.   
Para mí, todo empezó con una sonrisa.

El gran salón había sido decorado con velas y banderas. Los ecos de múltiples conversaciones retumbaban en las paredes mientras me sentaba, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle, y esperaba que se llenara el salón. Se sentía extraño el pensar que estaba a punto de empezar mi último año en Hogwarts. Gran parte de mi vida se había desenvuelto alrededor de la escuela por los pasados seis años lo cual hacia impensable que mi tiempo podría haber llegado a su fin.   
Al frente del salón, los profesores usuales se sentaron en sus lugares en la mesa principal. McGonagall y Sprout estaban metidas en una conversación profunda, Snape miraba ceñudo a los estudiantes reunidos, pareciendo imperturbable por su rol en la guerra. Mientras lo observaba, se puso algo rígido en torno a una manga en su túnica, sin duda un habito formado por los años al tratar de ignorar la Marca. Me preguntaba si su piel, como la de mi padre, parecía estar dibujada en las sombras bajo la luz más clara. Snape había sido elevado como héroe al final, tal vez eso había hecho la diferencia. El botín de guerra de mi padre yacía en las bóvedas de Gringotts y brillaba en deslumbrantes collares alrededor del cuello de mi madre.   
Dumbledore parecía algo debilitado por los eventos del verano, lucia algo frágil mientras su mirada cruzaba el salón. Sus ojos permanecían brillantes, pero había un ligero temblor en sus manos mientras alcanzaba su copa de vino. Por primera vez, me golpeo el hecho que no estaría aquí para saludar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts al inicio del año escolar. El pensamiento no me agrado tanto como pensé que lo haría. A pesar de ser un viejo tonto, Dumbledore estaba tan atado a mi historia que era difícil creer que era alguien menos que inmortal.   
El Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado. Parecía que el tiempo, como enemigo, podría ser más difícil de dominar.  
A mi derecha, Goyle juega con su propio vaso, frotando un dedo suavemente por el borde para poder crear un sonido discordante.   
-Me siento viejo- dice decaído, mirándome en búsqueda de validación.  
-Lo estas- La madera de la mesa estaba tatuada con ligeros rayones. Reflexiones lineales de estudiantes que habían pasado a lo largo de la historia de Hogwarts para una última vez. Delicadamente, tallé un surco tembloroso en la madera con una uña, cruzando dos hendiduras estrechas. – Todos lo estamos.   
Frotando mis sienes, deseé que la noche se acabara. Muy temprano ese mismo día, no podía pensar en nada más que en la emoción de estar en Hogwarts nuevamente pero ahora, enfrentando las muchas sillas vacías en la mesa de Slytherin y un puñado de primer año sin duda esperando al final de la escalera, la excitación se desvaneció dejando una resignación simple. El siguiente año el sería una de las sillas vacías. El pensamiento era sofocante.   
-Me pregunto dónde estarán las chicas- se preguntó Crabbe distraídamente. Giro su cara para verme, elevando una ceja mientras me observaba. -Pansy te dijo algo sobre que llegaría tarde?   
-No- Incomodo, cambie de posición en mi silla. – No la he visto aún.   
Goyle me da un codazo sugestivamente, la punta de su codo afilada contra mis costillas.  
-Haciéndola esperar, ¿no es cierto? - dice molestando.   
-Algo así.  
\- ¿Como esta ella? - Crabbe le lanza una mirada incrédula a Goyle. -No la he visto desde… bueno, tú sabes.   
-El funeral.  
Asintió con entusiasmo, obviamente aliviado de no tener que forzarse en decir la palabra.   
-Está bien. – Aun podía escuchar el tono de orgullo en mi voz. – Sabes cómo es Pansy. Nada la puede romper.   
-Me alegra que no fuera mi padre  
Giré para ver a Goyle y darle una mirada asombrada.   
-Es poco probable Goyle. Por lo que escuche, tu padre se aseguró de mantenerse alejado de todo peligro.   
-Mi padre es un héroe de guerra- protestó. - Mi madre me lo dijo.  
\- ¿Realmente lo hizo? – pregunté ligeramente, sintiéndome sin ganas de argumentar mi punto.   
Torciendo mi silla, me gire a observar la entrada del comedor, mirando caras familiares. Una pareja de chicas de quinto año de Slytherin caminó hacia el pasillo, realmente inmersas en la conversación. Sus capas flotaban rígidamente sobre su cuerpo en una burda imagen de novedad y noté que la moda de este año era un par de pulgadas más larga que la anterior. Detrás de las chicas, dos chicos Hupplepuff que no podía ubicar se reían de un chiste interno. Su risa se terminó abruptamente una vez pasaron a Filch, el cual los observaba sospechosamente y mientras ellos se dirigían a su mesa, un chico lanzó una mirada nerviosa sobre su hombro al sentarse.   
Sonriendo, retome mi atención a la parte trasera de mi habitación, mi expresión se congelo al ver a Harry Potter atravesar la puerta, seguido como siempre por su sequito de Gryffindor adoradores.   
-No mires ahora- susurre, mi voz se encrespa densamente en mi garganta- pero otro héroe de guerra ha entrado en la habitación.  
\- ¿Quién? - pregunta estúpidamente Crabbe, girando torpemente en su asiento. -Oh-dice, siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada. – El.   
Observo malignamente a Potter por unos segundos antes de que se volviera obvio que no iba a mirar en mi dirección.   
-Supongo que era mucho esperar que decidiera terminar su estudio en otro lado- digo ligeramente, girando nuevamente hacia la mesa y sonriendo a Goyle con una mirada perfectamente tallada de indiferencia. – Debí saber que regresaría para disfrutar en la dudosa gloria de su victoria. Solo miren a todos esos Griffindors idiotas, siguiéndolo como si fuera un Dios.   
-Creo que se volvió más feo en las vacaciones- dijo riendo Crabbe, todavía girado en su silla así que podía seguir el progreso de Potter en la habitación- Es seguro que no se volvió más alto.  
-La altura no lo es todo- dijo sabiamente Goyle, conteniendo la risa con un gesto condescendiente que solo era posible en alguien que recientemente había alcanzado 1,92 metros de altura. *   
-Ser un bienhechor irritante, sin embargo…- sonreí y dibujé una de las marcas que se encontraban encima de la mesa con la punta de mi dedo. - Supongo que será más insoportable de lo normal este año. No es como si hubiera hecho algo particularmente espectacular; alguien de primer año puede usar la maldición asesina si son muy radicales.  
-Si- Crabbe asintió furiosamente- Mi padre la uso múltiples veces. Mi mama también.   
Levanté una mano y le cubrí la boca.   
-Aquí no, Crabbe. Algunas personas tienen memorias selectivas.  
Al otro lado de la sala, Potter reía, el sonido llego a mis oídos sobre el ruido general de la conversación. Mi boca se torció en un ceño fruncido mientras presionaba un poco más fuerte contra el surco que formaba en la mesa, la presión se iba aumentando, haciendo que el movimiento de mis dedos fuera abrupto e irregular.   
-Hola Pansy.  
Enredado en mi odio por Potter, me tomo un momento en registrar las palabras de Goyle en mi mente. Cuando lo hicieron, mi pulso se aceleró, mi estomago se hizo un nudo mientras levantaba la mirada.   
-Hola- Pansy sonrió brevemente a los otros Slytherin mientras me miraba a mí, su sonrisa decayó levemente antes de volverse más brillante y estridentemente artificial. -Hola Draco.  
En la luz encantada del Gran Comedor, era hermosa. Los eventos del verano la habían mantenido escondida de los rayos del sol y su piel era pálida como el invierno debajo del marco oscuro de su pelo. Ligeras sombras debajo de sus ojos mostraban su perdida, pero no le restaron valor a la suave curva de sus pestañas mientras su mirada saltaba erráticamente sobre mi rostro. Sus labios eran tensos alrededor de su sonrisa y recordé lo suaves que se sentían cuando la besaba y la manera en que su aliento me hacía cosquillas al lado de mi cuello cuando ella había pasado sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura.   
-Pansy- asentí, diciéndolo de manera torpe y cálida.   
Goyle miraba de ella hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a mirarme.   
-Um…- empezó, antes de perderse, obviamente inseguro de que su pregunta seria bienvenida.   
Pansy asintió ligeramente cuando cruzamos la mirada, deslizándose en la silla al frente mío. Su sonrisa decayó mientras se inclinaba a tomar su vaso, apareciendo nuevamente cuando Crabbe actuó como un caballero al llenarlo con una jarra cercana. La observe mientras se lo tomaba, sus ojos cerrándose brevemente mientras se concentraba en la sensación del líquido fresco llenando su garganta. No había cambiado en nada desde el inicio del verano y sin embargo era apenas reconocible al mismo tiempo.   
Llené mi propio vaso antes de hablar, un gesto fútil de solidaridad que se veía demasiado ridículo ante el peso de mi revelación.   
-Pansy y yo terminamos.   
¿El “Que?” de Goyle y Crabbe hizo eco en Millicent Bulstrode, quien se deslizo en el asiento al lado de Pansy mientras yo me encontraba ocupado en llenar mi vaso. Crabbe se movió incomodo en su silla, mientras Goyle pasó una mano por su pelo, obviamente sorprendido a la par que confundido.  
-Pero… ¿por qué? - pregunto finalmente con tono suave, algo indeciso de si debía hablar en absoluto. - ¿Porque ahora? Después de todo lo que paso…  
-Mi padre no tiene nada… - Pansy hizo una pausa, sus parpados se cerraron tan rápidamente como la duración de un latido del corazón mientras se recomponía. - No estaba yendo para ningún lado. - Empezó nuevamente, su voz calmada y sus silabas cuidadosamente definidas. Podía sentir sus palabras en mis huesos, insidioso y arrastrante. – Fue una decisión mutua al final.   
Le permití la mentira. Podía ser espinoso el negarle algo tan simple como su dignidad cuando yo todavía la amaba tan profundamente como siempre lo había hecho, a pesar de que fuera de la manera equivocada. Habíamos sido amigos desde la infancia, juntos por nuestros padres y las circunstancias y amantes desde final del quinto año. Compartíamos un entendimiento que se extendía a lo largo de nuestras vidas y, en cierta manera, sus palabras no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad. No hubo escenas histéricas ni declaraciones de odio, solo una resignación sorda que pendía entre nosotros en hebras densamente congeladas. Cuando le dije, el sol había formado fragmentos carmesí dentro de su cabello y el viento de verano agitó y fragmentó las astillas de luz. El aire olía a historia y a hierba recién cortada y había contado las pecas de su nariz porque no podía mirarla a los ojos.  
Lo había tomado bien. El funeral había sido dos semanas antes, el prospecto de un nuevo año escolar se avecinaba cada vez más. Nos habíamos besado como conclusión, sus manos apretando fuertemente las mías, tan fuerte que mis dedos se sentían lastimados y dormidos. Cuando se soltó de mi regazo, se paró tan alta como era, sus ojos brillantes y relucientes mientras sonreía. Mi pecho se quemó con el momento. Ella asintió una vez, resuelta, luego me permitió irme.   
De vuelta en Hogwarts y sentándose solo a centímetros lejos de mí, conservaba el mismo aire de civismo justa que recordaba del verano. Su determinación a ser una mejor persona se veía desde su par de hombros rígido hasta la acusación en su mirada. Deseé poderla odiar, pero me encontré derramando admiración.   
-Pensé que se casarían. - Millicent remarco tristemente. -Eran la pareja perfecta.  
Pansy y yo intercambiamos una mirada.  
-Lo éramos- acepte, internamente encogido por la risa de Potter que se elevaba sobre la conversación una vez más, fastidiado en que podía interferir en mi vida desde la distancia.   
-Entonces, ¿qué paso? - Millicent pregunto, siempre fascinada con la tristeza o infortunio de los demás.   
-No lo sé- contesto Pansy y por la manera en que su boca se apretó alrededor al pronunciar las palabras, hicieron que mi corazón saltara un poco más rápido en mi pecho- No lo sé. - Repitió, su voz fue casi como un susurro, y cuando me miró, la condena herida en sus ojos era más poderosa que cualquier grito de desaprobación en el mundo.   
Mi estomago se torció con una culpa rara. -Perfecto no lo es todo- murmure, girando mi rostro al frente del salón mientras Dumbledore le pegaba ligeramente al lado de su copa pidiendo silencio.  
-Nada dura-Pansy agregó ligeramente- Ni siquiera las cosas que siempre han estado ahí.   
Cruce la tabla para tomar su mano. Ella resistió el toque por un momento, antes de sacar sus dedos de mi agarre. Millicent me observo, asombrada. Le fruncí el ceño por costumbre y tomé mi vaso en reemplazo a la mano de Pansy. Mi cabeza estaba palpitante. Me sentí de repente, irrevocablemente viejo. 

*

-Mira por donde caminas- exploté cuando un peso solido choco a mi lado, no prestando atención a la identidad de mi asaltante.   
-Puedes hablar.  
Me gire hacia la dirección de la voz, mis sospechas se confirmaron mientras me encontraba mirando a los ojos fastidiados de Potter.   
-Estabas demasiado distraído- continuo acusadoramente- SI yo no te hubiera empujado -accidentalmente-, probablemente habrías terminado rodando por las escaleras. Deberías agradecerme por salvarte la vida.  
-No veo eso pasando en ningún momento cercano- conteste- Si fuera tú, no aguantaría mi aliento.  
-Tendré eso en mente- En vez de seguir a sus amigos al final del corredor como imagine que haría, permaneció al frente mío, su mirada fija mientras las orillas de su boca sostenían una sonrisa malévola. - Así que… como estuvo tu verano?   
-Una charla casual con Harry Potter? – Riendo, escojo tomar a la ligera lo que era presumiblemente una manera de indagar sobre el resultado de la guerra. – ¿A qué debo el placer?   
\- Me conoces- Se inclino un poco, como si fuera a confesar un secreto vergonzoso y bajo su voz así que sus palabras fueron solo una fracción más fuertes que un susurro. - Amo una causa perdida.   
-Eso explicaría tu elección de amigos. - Sonreí con aire de suficiencia, complacido con mi respuesta.   
-Touche- Potter elevo una ceja. – Sabes, te ves lindo cuando te sientes superior.   
Lo observe, inamovible en su intento por desorientarme.  
\- Yo siempre me siento superior. - exploté, preguntándome porque tenía que ser tan desafortunado de encontrarme con mi enemigo en mi primera noche de vuelta al colegio.   
-Haz lo que quieras. – dije. Sus ojos brillaron con asombro debajo de sus gafas, la luz se arruga en los bordes exteriores reflejando las suaves hendiduras en las comisuras de su boca. No puede evitar notar que sus labios eran más rellenos de lo que podía imaginar, la antorcha parpadeante del pasillo formaba sombras transitorias en los huecos de su cara.   
Crabbe se había equivocado. Potter si había cambiado en el verano, pero las diferencias podrían no haber sido tan desfavorables para ojos más objetivos. Sus rasgos habían perdido parte de la redondez infantil que había tenido el año anterior y podía ver los inicios de su cara adulta. No se veía más alto que la ultima vez que estuve parado al lado suyo pero sus hombros eran innegablemente más amplios y había una mediana fuerza en su figura que era marcadamente diferente que sus formas anteriores. Era como si, el también, estuviera dando sus primeros pasos en un camino nuevo ahora que su némesis estaba muerto. Solo podía esperar que su destino no fuera el mismo que el mío.   
-Me extrañaste en el verano? - bromeó, por alguna razón prolongando el encuentro más de lo normal, haciendo la vida mas irritante.   
-No pensé para nada en ti- mentí.   
Por un momento, tuvo la audacia de verse algo herido, pero luego su boca se torció un poco formando una sonrisa.  
-Buen intento. – dijo- pero incluso tu encontrarías difícil ignorar completamente la guerra. Te ves diferente esta noche. – continuó, en un tono que era casi casual, totalmente incongruente con la situación y con la mirada tensa que brillaba en sus ojos. – Te ves igual, pero hay algo en ti que ha cambiado.   
-Todavía te odio, si es lo que preguntas. - exploté, cansado de su incesantes pinchazos.   
-No. – No se veía afectado por la violencia de mi tono. - No es de lo que hablo. - Se inclinó cerca mío, y por un momento, se veía como si estuviera a punto de besarme, sus ojos parecían acariciar mis rasgos por un momento antes de que se levantaran para ver descaradamente los míos. Era difícil no saber que era lo mas desconcertante, el pensamiento de sus labios contra los míos o la inquisición constante en su mirada. -Te vi, ¿sabes? En el campo de la batalla. Te vi…  
-Tu no viste nada- interferí antes de que pudiera continuar. -No estaba allí.  
-Te vi- insistió.  
-Debes estar equivocado.  
Me observo con los ojos entrecerrados por varios segundos antes de hablar nuevamente.  
-Supongo que yo también quiero olvidar- dijo- Debe haber sido…  
Salté nuevamente, no queriendo oír la extraña nota de simpatía en su voz.  
-No estaba allí. - Si lo digo lo suficiente se volvería verdad.   
-Está bien- dice, con su expresión ilegible. – No estabas ahí. La guerra igual debe haber sido fuerte para ti. Sé de muchos Slytherin que perdieron miembros de la familia.   
-En lo absoluto. – conteste de repente, rehusándose a otorgándole la victoria de apartar la vista. - Lo hicimos bastante bien allá afuera.   
-Espero que no lo digas así cuando hables con tu novia- dijo Potter, la amarga expresión de su boca formaba un incómodo contraste con el tono casual de sus palabras. – Escuché que su padre fue una de las bajas.   
-Por supuesto que no. - dije fastidiado. - pero ella no es mi novia. Pansy y yo terminamos.   
Mantuve el tono parejo, no permitiendo que viera algún tipo de emoción. Mis dedos se retorcieron en la tela de mi túnica.   
-Crees que volverán de nuevo? - hizo la pregunta como si tuviera todo el derecho de saber la respuesta, una imprudencia casi reconfortante en lo familiar que se sentía.   
Me di cuenta de que la vida podía estar avanzando, pero Harry Potter permanecía como una constante, al menos mientras permaneciera en Hogwarts. La guerra se había acabado, Pansy yo no estábamos juntos y todos se veían envejecidos y diferentes, pero no había nada efímero en mi odio por Potter. Me había definido desde que tenia memoria, formando mis palabras y mis acciones e influenciando cada faceta de mi existencia. Era como si hubiéramos sido creados en orden en ser los peores enemigos, midiendo nuestras ganancias y éxitos a través de cada amarga interacción.  
El conocimiento era reconfortante e hilarante al mismo tiempo.   
-Lo dudo- dije casualmente, reacio a dar ningún indicio de que la ruptura no fue nada más que una historia casi olvidada para mí.  
-Bien.  
Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta cuando algo casi reconocible brilló en los ojos de Potter. Frunciendo el ceño, tragué saliva y traté de moldear mi rostro en un ceño fruncido. Por primera vez en seis años, mi resolución tembló y no podría haber hablado si lo hubiera intentado. Pensé en el frío horror en el rostro de Pansy cuando le dije que todo había terminado y en las noches que había pasado cuestionando mi decisión, y deseé poder retirarlo todo, aunque solo fuera para detener el incesante movimiento del tiempo.  
Cuando hablé, fue una confesión apresurada, mis palabras estaban llenas de admisiones de las que él no sabía nada. -"No estaba enamorado de ella".  
Cuando me volví para irme, Potter sonrió.

*La medida original era de 6,3 pulgadas. Se realizó la conversión a metros.


End file.
